Electronic trading systems allow entry of a bid or offer for a particular tradable item, which in futures trading is referred to as a contract. The simplest possible futures contract is the outright contract defined by a product and a delivery period. It is also possible to define combination contracts, such as a spread contract which is defined as the simultaneous purchase and sale of two or more tradable items, such as futures contracts for different months, different commodities, or different grades of the same commodity. The bid and offer components of a spread are termed the bid leg and the offer leg respectively.
Electronic trading systems accept bids and offers, whether for outright contracts or spreads, in the form of orders, also referred to as real orders because they consist of data entered by traders either directly or by computing devices under their control. An order for an outright contract may be referred to as an “outright order” or simply as an “outright.” Real orders may be entered for any tradable item in the system including, but not limited to, futures, options, inter-commodity spreads, intra-commodity spreads, futures strips, calendar spreads, butterfly spreads, condor spreads, crack spreads, straddles, and strangles.
Implied orders, unlike real orders, are generated by the system on the behalf of traders who have entered real orders, generally with the purpose of increasing overall market liquidity. For example, an implied spread order may be derived from two real outright orders. Trading systems identify and create, i.e. calculate, the “derived” or “implied” order and display the market that results from the creation of the implied order as a market that may be traded against. If a trader enters an order to trade against this implied market, then the newly entered order and the real orders that were used to derive the implied market are executed as matched trades.
Implied orders frequently have better prices than the corresponding real orders in the same contract. This can occur when two or more traders incrementally improve their order prices in hope of attracting a trade, since combining the small improvements from two or more real orders can result in a big improvement in their combination. In general, advertising implied orders at better prices will encourage traders to enter the opposing orders to trade with them. The more combinations that the Match Engine of a trading system can calculate, the greater this encouragement will be and the more the exchange will benefit from increased transaction volume.
Generating an implied market is a complex process because of, among other considerations, the large number of potential order combinations upon which implied orders may be based. For example, a single commodity product available in 72 different delivery months will have 72 possible outright contracts, each of which may have a resting buy order or a resting sell order. There are 2556 (=(72*71)/2) potential spread contracts, noting that the buy/sell combination and sell/buy combination of any two outright contracts both correspond to the same spread contract. For a simple implied where two real orders combine to form a third order, there are 5256 (=2*72+2*2556) choices of the order to imply and 71 (=72−1) ways to choose a combination of two orders implying any given third order, leading to 373,156 combinations overall. As the number and complexity of the contracts involved in implication gets larger, the number of possible combinations grows exponentially.
For these reasons, trading systems that derive implied orders are often limited by computing capacity and speed. Conventional trading systems do not have an efficient method of determining all possible or best possible implied markets, especially when the order combinations involve more than a few orders.
An example of a technique for defining implicable contracts and calculating implied orders that can trade in such contracts is given in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/032,379, captioned above. An example of a technique for rapidly calculating such implied orders is given in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/350,788, captioned above.